Réalité brutale
by Erika Keysie
Summary: La vie peut être cruelle. Ou plutôt, les gens le peuvent. Stiles ignore encore à quel point, et sa prise de conscience va être douloureuse. Mais heureusement, Derek est là pour veiller sur lui, et la meute aussi. Ils se vengeront, et de manière diabolique... [Sterek]
1. Agression

Eh eh ! Ceci est une fic en trois chapitres ! A la base, c'était un OS, sauf que de fil en aiguille, je me suis laissée emporter et il fait 23 pages cet OS, alors c'est plus un OS :') J'ai eu cette inspiration lorsque j'ai lu 'My sin, my perdition' de _CryingAlice_ que vous pouvez retrouver à la fin de mes fav' story ! J'ai plus ou moins 'copié' l'idée si on peut dire vu que j'ai mis Stiles dans la même situation que Castiel - mon adorable petit ange. Comme c'est un problème que je trouve révoltant, je vous en fait part, mes petits amoureux de Sterek ! :D :coeur:

**Titre : **Réalité brutale

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. Davis excepté l'intrigue qui est de moi-même :3

**Couple : **Stiles/Derek

**Rating : **T

* * *

**Réalité brutale**

Chapitre 1 : Agression

Stiles souffla de soulagement. Enfin ! Enfin, l'entraînement de cross était terminé ! Finstock était particulièrement acharné et venimeux ce jour-là, et ce n'était pas seulement Greenberg qui avait pris, mais bien toute l'équipe. Pour dire à quel point le Coach était énervé. Stiles ne comptait plus le nombre de tours de terrain qu'il avait faits pour seulement avoir regardé le Coach de « travers » - en réalité, Stiles avait juste eu la flemme de tourner la tête complètement et avait regarder le Coach de « côté », mais l'acharné Finstock n'avait pas saisi la nuance. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était enfin terminé !

Stiles entra dans les vestiaires avec Scott, Isaac et Jackson, discutant frénétiquement et balançant sa rancoeur d'avoir morflé sur le dos de le professeur d'économie. Scott, en ayant assez de souffrir en entendant Stiles presque crié sa rage et sa frustration, décida de changer abruptement de sujet, sachant que son meilleur ami céderait à la perche qu'il lui tendait :

« - Vous vous voyez tout les deux ce soir ? » demanda-t-il innocement.

Stiles, bien qu'ayant compris le manège de son meilleur ami, était trop heureux d'aborder un sujet qui le passionnait.

« -Ouais, Derek m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, du coup après dîner je vais chez lui ! Il a même pas voulu cracher le morceau ! Même pas un petit indice ! » se plaignit Stiles.

« -Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais, tout l'effet de surprise ne réside-t-il pas dans la surprise justement ? » répliqua Scott, amusé.

« -Depuis quand tu philosophes McCall ? » intervint Jackson, content de pouvoir cracher un peu de son venin. « On sait tous ce que Derek a prévu pour Stiles. C'est évident non ? Tu vas le rejoindre chez lui, la nuit... A ton avis, que va-t-il se passer hein ? Il est pas du genre à jouer au scabble.»

Stiles se mit à rougir légèrement sous l'allusion. Puis il secoua la tête.

« -Derek n'est pas toi, Jackson, il saute pas tout ce qui bouge. A mon avis, il ne serait même pas prêt à se taper _The Notebook_ tout les soir juste pour pouvoir coucher avec moi, contrairement à toi » répliqua Stiles avec un sourire ironique.

Tout le monde savait que Lydia menait Jackson par le bout du nez et que lui, pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait, devait se taper un film romantique totalement médiocre pour avoir enfin satisfaction.

« -D'ailleurs, tu m'as l'air plutôt frustré en ce moment, le vidéoclub n'a plus d'exemplaire de ce film si génial ? » continua l'hyperactif en haussant un sourcil.

« -Va te faire foutre, Stilinski » répondit Jacskon, acerbe.

Stiles savoura sa victoire pendant un instant avant qu'Isaac n'intervienne dans la conversation à son tour :

« -De tout façon, Jackson se plante. S'il comptait faire quoi que ce soit avec Stiles, il m'aurait viré de l'appart pour la nuit, or il ne m'a rien demandé.»

L'hyperactif adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Isaac. L'idée de parler d'une probable relation sexuelle avec Derek devant ses amis ne l'enchentait pas plus que ça. Surtout devant Jackson en fait.

Ils prirent leur douche et se rhabillèrent sans plus de commentaire sur leur vies sexuelles respectives, préférant des sujets comme les tactiques à jouer en cross, ce que leur copines leur faisaient subir pour les obligés à les emmener au restaurant ou autre, à leur inquiétude sur le calme plat qui régnait à Beacon Hills - non parce que, soyons francs, qu'il ne se passe rien à Beacon Hills était trop étrange et présageait quelque chose de très, très mauvais. L'adolescent hyperactif remarqua furtivement que deux membres de son équipe le fixait bizarrement, mais ne sachant pas interpréter leur expression, il s'en détourna simplement et reprit le court de leur conversation.

Stiles sortit le dernier - il était encore en train d'enfiler son jeans - et d'un geste de la main adressa un au revoir à ses amis qui s'éloignaient déjà dans leur voitures ou sur leur moto. Alors qu'il dévérouillait sa Jeep, il se fit plaquer contre, face contre vitre.

« -Derek, c'est pas marrant » grogna Stiles avec un grimace de douleur. « Il me semblait qu'on avait dépacé ce stade.»

« -On est pas ta pute de Derek, taffiole ! » ragea une voix venimeuse près de son oreille.

Un frisson d'inquiétude remonta le long de son échine tandis que l'appréhension tordait son estomac. Il se doutait déjà de savoir qui le plaquait contre le mur. Doute confirmé quand il se fit brutalement retourner pour leur faire face. Dave Collins, Rick Hostirne, Chad Simean et Cole Adams. Une bande de voyous qui s'amusait à maltraiter les plus faibles. Heureusement pour Stiles, leur bande n'était pas au complet. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait les quatre plus féroces.

« -Vous n'avez pas amené vos chiens avec vous ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix pour masquer sa peur.

Il regretta légèrement ses paroles quand un coup de poing envahit son champ de vision pour atterrir sur son nez. Bien que la douleur soit grande, le faisant presque pleurer et le faisant abondamment saigner, il savait qu'il n'était pas cassé. Il avait vécu assez longtemps avec des loups bagareurs pour le savoir.

« -Ferme ta grande gueule tarlouse ! » hurla Dave, celui qui le tenait.

Les trois autres se rapprochèrent et le saisir à leur tour. Impuissant, Stiles se fit trainer jusqu'au terrain de cross, puis sous les gradins. L'hyperactif n'avait que trop conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Le groupe de Dave était clairement homophobe, et ils avaient apprit - on ne savait comment puisque Stiles n'était pas du genre à clamer partout qu'il sortait avec Derek Hale, au risque que celui ne le tue - que Stiles était de « l'autre bord ».

Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand une pluie d'instultes plus dégradantes et plus violentes les unes que les autres s'abattit sur lui. Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour sortir la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit - ce qui n'était pas franchement recommendé dans une situation pareille. C'est alors qu'il vit les armes. Démonte pneu, pied de biche, barre de fer, bat de baseball. Il pâlit légèrement, comprenant que ça irait bien plus loin que de simples insultes et quelques coups de poings bien placés. Les quatres comparses entourèrent Stiles, l'empêchant de fuir.

Une vive douleur dans le dos le fit tombé sur un genou alors que Rick venait d'abattre la bat de baseball. Puis une douleur, dans le bras droit. Et dans la jambe. Et sur sa hanche. Il était à terre à présent, protégeant son visage du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ses bras. Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, de plus en plus fort. Il sentit une côte se casser - ou se fêler, pour ce qu'il en savait - et la douleur iradia son corps. Il souffrait de partout à la fois, sans pouvoir retenir les larmes de douleur qui roulaient traîtresement sur ses joues devenues d'une pâleur presque translucide. Comme si son sang se concentrait là où on le frappait et que le reste de son corps était dépourvu de ce liquide carmin si vital.

Son bassin. Sa cuisse. Son épaule. Son bras. Son dos. Son ventre. Ses genoux. Ses mains. Sa tête. Toutes parties de son corps exposées à ses agresseurs étaient inlassablement battues dans un désir violent d'être réduit en miette. Il suffocait, la panique gagnant son coeur tandis que ses pensées renégates lui soufflaient que personne ne viendrait le sauver de cette douleur, qu'il mourrait probablement de ses blessures, que ses agresseurs allaient le tuer parce qu'il aimait un homme.

Stiles se réfugia mentalement dans un coin de sa tête pour échapper aux coups et à la panique grandissante qui menaçait de le faire sombrer. Où il se mit à réfléchir, seule chose qu'il avait toujours su faire. Il trouvait complètement absurde d'être battu aprce qu'il _aimait un homme_. C'était ridicule ! Pourquoi Dave, Rick, Chad et Cole se préoccupaient de sa vie privée, personnelle et amoureuse ? En quoi ça les conscernait ? Qu'en avaient-ils à faire qu'il aime Derek ? C'était insensé ! Il ne leur avait jamais rien demandé !

« -Regardez ! La tapette pleure comme une fillette ! » ricanna Chad. « Bouhouh ! Quand on est un homme on ne pleure pas ! T'es pathétique, Stilinski ! Dégoûtant, contre-nature, tu me donnes envie de vomir ! »

Les autres approuvèrent à force de cris bestiaux et de coup féroce.

« -Un homme sait se défendre ! » argua Cole. « T'es pas un homme, Stilinski ! Regarde-toi, t'es allongé par terre, à chialer comme une gamine, au lieu de te battre comme un homme ! »

Nouvelle pluie de coups.

« -Et se battre à quatre contre un, en étant armé, vous appelez ça être un homme ? » déclara une voix froide et calme mais où on pouvait sentir la colère glaciale vibrer.

Les quatres agresseurs se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le détenteur de cette voix polaire. Ils pâlirent tous d'un seul coup en reconaissant leur vis-à-vis.

Ooo0ooO

Derek avait attendu patiemment que la journée se finisse. Non, en réalité, il brûlait d'aller au lycée de Beacon Hills pour aller voir Stiles et l'enlever. Il voulait lui donner sa surprise, il voulait voir le sourire rayonnant de son compagnon, ses yeux pétiller de joie. Il voulait le rendre heureux, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais il devait prendre son mal en patience, et simplement imaginer la réation de son amoureux. C'était quelque chose de difficile pour lui, qui était un homme d'action. Dès qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, un plan, il devait l'exécuter. Alors attendre patiemment que Stiles sorte de cours - surtout qu'en plus il avait entraînement de cross et qu'il finissait toujours le dernier - n'était pas vraiment une activité qui le passionnait.

Il tenta de s'occuper l'esprit pour que le temps passe plus vite - la théorie de la relativité, vous connaissez ? Derek oui puisque Stiles n'arrêtait pas de se pleindre que le temps passait trop lentement quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre et trop rapidement quand ils étaient ensemble - mais sa tête semblait vouloir le narguer un peu en lui rappelant sans cesse qu'à dix-huit heures précises, il pourrait rejoindre son compagnon.

Ce fut l'une des journées les plus longues de sa vie. Il tournait comme un lion en cage sous le regard amusé de Peter qui ne cessait de faire des remarques jusqu'à ce que l'Alpha ne le supporte plus et le mette à la porte.

Et finalement, l'heure tant attendue sonna et Derek attrapa ses clés de voiture pour filer jusqu'au lycée. Il dut faire un très gros effort pour respecter les limitations de vitesse - déjà que John Stilinski ne l'appréciait pas trop, mieux valait faire profil bas pour ne pas être sur sa liste noire.

Il se gara sur le parking du lycée, fébrile, même s'il ne se l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Il coupa le moteur, et descendit de sa voiture. Il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il ne restait que la Jeep de Stiles, où son odeur flottait, trace récente de son passage. Il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant et inspira à plein poumons. Plusieurs sentiment passèrent dans ses odeurs. Colère, haine, dégoût, peur. Ce n'était pas des sentiments positifs et ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Il suivit l'odeur jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix. Et le coeur de Stiles qui battait si vite qu'il semblait sur le point de s'arrêter à tout moment. Sa respiration était saccadée, hachée. Il reconnaissait les symptômes. Stiles faisait une crise de panique pendant que quatre gamins le frappaient.

Il gronda profondément, son loup se révoltant. Ces gamins _osaient _frapper son _compagnon_ ?! Son instinct protecteur le fit courir jusque sous les gradins. Et là, il se figea un instant. Stiles était au sol, en sang, et quatre petits cons le battaient, armés, en lui crachant dessus. Ils déblattéraient des infâmies, des horreurs, des choses que son compagnon n'aurait pas dû avoir à entendre.

Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement sous la haine qui affluait. Il sentait ses griffes se planter dans la paume de ses mains. Il se transformait. Au delà de la haine et des envies de meurtre que le loup lui soufflait, son côté humain le résonna. Il ne _pouvait pas_ frapper ces ados en tant que loup. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le faire en tant qu'homme. Il voulait mettre une raclée monumentale à ceux qui s'attaquait à Stiles. Il avait soif de vengeance, de sang.

Il s'approcha alors d'une démarche tendue, contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa transformation pour rester humain. Il tentait d'apaiser le loup en lui disant qu'il pouvait très bien venger Stiles de ses mains d'homme, qu'il n'avait pas besoin, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, de les étriper et de les faire baigner dans leur sang.

Trop occupés à battre Stiles, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de la présence menaçante de Derek.

« -Un homme sait se défendre ! » entendit-il un adolescent dire. « T'es pas un homme, Stilinski ! Regarde-toi, t'es allongé par terre, à chialer comme une gamine, au lieu de te battre comme un homme ! »

Ils se remirent à frapper Stiles de plus belle, avec plus de véhémence si c'était possible. Un leger gémissement, qu'une oreille humaine ne pouvait pas entendre, émana de son compagnon. Il retint le grondement féroce qui menaçait de sortir. Son sang bouillant dans ses veines, ses pensées n'étaient que sang, violence et acharnement sur les dépouilles de ces gamins. Il voulait arracher leur chair avec les dents. Il voulait les démembrer le plus lentement possible. Il voulait les torturer.

Il se força à inspirer profondément pour ne pas céder à ses envies de loup. Il devait se maîtriser, pour Stiles.

« -Et se battre à quatre contre un, en étant armé, vous appelez ça être un homme ? » délara-t-il d'une voix froide où vibrait sa colère mal contenue.

Il se tenait à quelque mètres d'eux, l'air mauvais, la haine dans les yeux. Les quatres adolescents se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement et pâlirent à sa vue. Son regard vert d'eau était si sombre et intense qu'il semblait brûler les adolescents sur place, les consumant de sa haine.

« -Pour... pour qui tu te prends Hale ? » lança Dave, la voix chevrotante, empestant la peur, faisant mine d'être brave devant ses amis.

Il n'était pas courageux. Il était carrément imprudent. Comme s'il n'avait pas senti la menace qui émanait clairement de Derek. Celui-ci fit plusieurs pas en avant, les mâchoires serrées.

« -Pour celui qui va te faire regretter ce que tu viens de faire » gronda-t-il. « Stiles est avec moi. »

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel les « abrutis » réalisaient la portée de ces paroles. Derek, nom du petit ami de Stiles. La présence de Derek Hale ici. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour additioner deux et deux. Le petit ami de Stiles était Derek Hale, accusé du meurtre de sa propre soeur. Celui que tout le monde évitait et craignait.

Comme un seul homme, ils reculèrent, lâchant leurs armes.

« -Vous faites moins les malins... Où sont passés les insultes ? Allez-y, je crève d'envie de les entendre » cracha-t-il, mettant toute la haine possible dans ses paroles.

Ils reculèrent encore d'un pas, comme si les mots les avaient frappés. Ils se figèrent ensuite, complètement morts de peur.

« -Si vous n'ouvrez pas la bouche, vous allez le regretter. Je veux entendre ce que vous lui avez dit. Tout de suite ! » éructa-t-il, laissant sa colère éclater.

Ils sursautèrent de concert face à ce déchaînement de rage.

«- De...De... Derek...» souffla la voix faible de Stiles.

Dans sa colère, il avait oublié que la vie de Stiles était en danger.

« -Foutez-moi le camp d'ici avant que je ne vous tue ! » hurla-t-il.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Derek se détourna d'eux et tomba à genoux près de Stiles en prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains. Les yeux de l'adolescent se révulsaient, sa respiration n'était qu'un petit filet d'air, et son coeur était dangereusement rapide.

« -Stiles ! Stiles ! Ecoute-moi, tout va bien, je suis là d'accord, tout va bien...»

Il se pencha pour coller son front contre celui de l'hyperactif.

« -Calme-toi, chaton, respire tranquillement...» lui chuchota-t-il.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles avait dû perdre connaissance pendant quelques minutes - heures ? - car quand il reprit conscience de son environnement, un grondement menaçant aux intonations qu'il connaissait plus que bien se faisait entendre. C'était d'abord comme un bourdonnement, il ne comprenait pas ce que disait cette voix, mais il en ressentait la colère et la haine jusque dans ses os, aussi sûrement qu'il ressentait la douleur dans ses membres.

Ses souvenirs revirent alors en bribes. Les mots, les coups, l'humiliation. La douleur. Sa respiration se fit plus courte, il haletait en quête d'air. Sa crise revenait au galop et menaçait de l'emporter. Il mobilisa toutes ses forces pour murmurer le nom qui lui apportait tant de réconfort. Derek. Il avait besoin de Derek. Il voulait Derek.

Comme si, après avoir tant souffert, le ciel lui accordait une faveur, il sentit des mains sur ses joues et la voix tendre de son aimé résonna à ses oreilles. Puis un nouveau contact, contre son front. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait froid que lorsque la chaleur de Derek l'irradia, le plongeant dans un état proche du contentement. Derek était là. Derek était venu pour lui. Tout allait bien. Il croyait Derek, il savait que tout irait bien, puisqu'il était là.

Un mot retint toute son attention, et il se concentra pour se focaliser dessus. _Chaton_. Le surnom qu'il aimait tant. Il fit un énorme effort pour calquer sa respiration sur celle de Derek. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces.

Au bout de longues minutes, Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Derek soupira légèrement, s'assit près de lui puis agrippa doucement mais fermemant les épaules de son compagnon pour le redresser avec lenteur. Il passa une jambe derrière lui pour qu'il puisse s'y adosser et approcha la tête de Stiles contre son torse en le serrant délicatement. Il observa longuement le visage de l'adolescent, passant ses blessures en revues, ruminant sa rage, sa rancoeur et sa vengeance. Ils paieraient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, et ils le paieraient cher.

« -Derek » chuchota faiblement Stiles. « Tu ... peux me ... me dire c'est quoi ma surprise ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de sourire tendrement. Stiles ne changereait jamais. Sa curiosité était bien plus forte que tout. Et dans l'état où il était, l'Alpha voulait lui faire plaisir, pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

« -J'allais te laisser conduir ma Camaro » répondit-il en guettant sa réaction.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne ressentit même plus la douleur qui pulsait dans ses membres au rythme de son coeur. Derek put voir une joie imense éclairer les traits meurtris de son compagnon, et dans ses yeux pétillants il y vit un amour inconditionnel.

« -Vraiment ? » murmura Stiles, émerveillé.

«- Oui, vraiment, idiot » répliqua l'Alpha avec un petit rire.

Derek posa sa main sur la joue de Stiles et se concentra. Des veines noires apparurent sur sa main tandis qu'il aspirait la douleur de son compagnon. Puis, en se penchant, il commença à lecher les blessures ouvertes. Sa salive avait des vertues cicatrisantes.

Stiles ferma les yeux quand il sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper et soupira d'aise. Puis, quelque chose d'humide et chaud se pressa contre sa peau et remonta de sa joue jusqu'à sa tempe. Il frissonna sous ce contact agréable. La douleur reflua jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait. Profitant de cet état de béatitude, Stiles plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

A la respiration calme et au rythme régulier de son coeur, Derek comprit que son compagnon venait de s'endormir. Il sourit et continua ses soins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de blessures ouvertes à guérir. Mais il restait encore à vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fracture. Il passa le bras droit de Stiles autour de son cou, passa son bras gauche derrière ses épaules et de son autre bras qu'il passa sous les jambes de Stiles, il se releva en soulevant Stiles.

Il porta son compagnon jusqu'à la Camaro où il l'installa sur le siège passager avec précaution, l'attacha et ferma la portière. Il monta derrière le volant et démarra. Dans le silence de l'habitacle, Derek ruminait sa vengeance. L'agression de Stiles ne pouvait pas rester impunie ; on ne touchait au compagnon d'un loup sous peine de finir très mal - du genre six pieds sous terre, en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés dans la forêt.

Cette fois-ci, il ne respecta pas les limitations et roula jusqu'à l'hôpital. Même s'il était optimiste quand aux chances de survit de Stiles - sa respiration était aussi calme que son coeur - il n'était pas médecin et ne savait pas s'il avait une hémorragie interne ou autres. Il se gara - ou plutôt laissa sa voiture là où elle s'était arrêtée, près de la porte - et descendit récuperer Stiles.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu mes loulous ! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D


	2. Révélations

Et voilà la suite ! Vous aurez le dernier chapitre demain :D

**Titre : **Réalité brutale

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. Davis excepté l'intrigue qui est de moi-même :3

**Couple : **Stiles/Derek

**Rating : **T

**Note : **Je tiens à m'excuser si vous trouver Derek un peu OCC - mon côté romantique a pris le dessus, j'ai rien pu faire, désolée :3

* * *

**Réalité brutale**

Chapitre 2 : Révélations

_Cette fois-ci, il ne respecta pas les limitations et roula jusqu'à l'hôpital. Même s'il était optimiste quand aux chances de survit de Stiles - sa respiration était aussi calme que son coeur - il n'était pas médecin et ne savait pas s'il avait une hémorragie interne ou autres. Il se gara - ou plutôt laissa sa voiture là où elle s'était arrêtée, près de la porte - et descendit récupérer Stiles._

Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall, l'adolescent dans les bras, il attira vite l'attention des infirmières. Une en particulier. Melissa McCall s'était précipitée vers lui en reconnaissant Stiles.

« -Surnaturel ?» chuchota-t-elle.

Derek se contenta de secouer la tête et elle l'emmena dans une chambre vide pour qu'il puisse déposer l'adolescent. Melissa ausculta rapidement le patient tout en posant des questions à Derek.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? »

« -Il a été agressé par une bande d'adolescents de son âge en sortant de son entraînement » répondit l'Alpha, les dents serrées, le regard posé fixement sur Stiles.

« -Pourquoi ? Qui étaient-ils ? Il est sorti depuis une heure et demie ! Quand l'as-tu trouvé ? Il était conscient ?»

« -Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient, mais Stiles pourra peut-être les identifiés. Je l'ai trouvé environ cinq à dix minutes après sa sortie. Je... non je ne crois pas. Mais il a reprit conscience pendant que je le soignais, il était cohérent. Puis il s'est endormi. »

Melissa fronça les sourcils.

« -Pendant que tu le soignais ? » répéta-t-elle, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir bien compris.

« -Ma salive peut guérir les plaies ouvertes. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps pour arrivé, il était couvert de plaies...» Il s'interrompit, la rage revenant s'emparer de ses pensées, lui nouant la gorge.

Voyant l'état de Derek, Melissa reprit la parole :

« -Reste avec lui, je vais chercher un médecin et je vais prévenir le Shérif. Tu vas devoir faire une déposition et à mon avis il ne sera pas tendre avec toi...»

Derek haussa les épaules et approcha une chaise pour s'asseoir au chevet de son compagnon. Melissa sortit sans rien ajouter. Le silence l'enveloppait à nouveau et il se mit à écouter les battements réguliers du coeur de Stiles pour apaiser sa colère. Il ne voulait pas quitter son compagnon tant qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'avait rien.

« -C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement mon loulou ? » murmura Stiles en papillonnant des yeux.

Derek releva vivement les yeux vers lui pour le couvrir d'un regard inquiet.

« -Ca va ? » demanda Derek en attrapant sa main.

« -Ouais, j'ai connu pire. Tu sais, les Alphas, tout ça quoi. Là, c'est juste mon ego qui s'en ait pris un coup mais je vais m'en remettre. Surtout si tu joues encore les infirmiers » ajouta malicieusement Stiles qui se souvenait de la langue sur sa peau.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« -Tu devrais te reposer au lieu de dire des trucs débiles » grogna-t-il, faisant rire Stiles.

Rire n'était pas une bonne idée, l'adolescent s'en rendit compte quand une vive douleur pulsa de ses côtes gauches. Il émit un petit gémissement et serra la main de Derek pour s'aider à réguler la douleur.

« -Stiles ? Tu as mal ? » s'inquiéta Derek.

« -Non, non, 'une vraie partie de plaisir... » souffla-t-il en réponse, sarcastique avec une grimace qui en disait long.

Derek se retint de grogner, la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Melissa avec un médecin. Il retira doucement sa main de celle de Stiles.

« -Ah ! Stiles tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama l'infirmière, visiblement soulagée.

« -On dirait bien, ouais » ironisa-t-il.

« -Monsieur, je vais vous demander de sortir pour que je puisse...» intervint le médecin avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivé fracassante du Shérif.

« -Stiles ! Stiles ! » fit-il en s'approchant à grands pas et en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

« -Hey papa ! Je vais bien, enfin presque, mais rien de grave » assura Stiles avec un sourire quand son père le relâcha enfin.

« -Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! »

L'adolescent jeta un regard incertain à Derek. Celui-ci comprit que son compagnon voulait savoir s'il pouvait révéler leur relation. Il hocha lentement la tête, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait pas autant de monde dans la chambre, et que le Shérif est déposé son arme de service.

Stiles reporta son attention sur son père, qui venait de remarquer la présence de Derek au côté de son fils.

« -Monsieur Hale, qu'est-ce que...» commença le Shérif.

« -Papa, » l'interrompit Stiles. « Laisse le médecin m'examiner d'abord, et ensuite tu poseras tes questions, d'accord ? »

Le père hocha la tête et le médecin les fit sortir.

« - Hale, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda posément le Shérif quand ils se trouvèrent tous les deux dans le couloir.

« -C'est moi qui ai trouvé Stiles » répondit simplement Derek en fixant le père de son compagnon.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Melissa m'a dit qu'il avait été agressé, par qui ? Pourquoi ? » enchaîna John.

« -Je ne connais pas les noms des adolescents, mais j'ai vu leur visage, je pourrais les reconnaître » fit-il. _Et en les pistant je leur ferais payer ça_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« -Pourquoi ? » insista le Shérif.

Derek hésita un instant, puis lâcha :

« -Vous feriez mieux d'en discuter avec votre fils.»

Le père de Stiles n'ajouta rien, et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que le médecin les autorise à rentrer. Il arrêta le Shérif cinq minutes pour lui expliquer les blessures de son fils et lui dire qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici quelques heures.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, le Shérif retrouva Derek à la même place qu'à son arrivé. Près de son fils. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit, et fixa Stiles.

« -Tu veux bien me dire qui étaient tes agresseurs et pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ? » demanda calmement le Shérif.

Stiles soupira. Il n'avait pas avoué à son père son homosexualité, et la lui annoncer de cette façon lui semblait trop cruelle. Quatre adolescents avec qui il n'avait aucun lien le savaient, et pourtant son père l'ignorait. Ça allait le blesser, c'était sûr. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas lui mentir, il lui mentait beaucoup trop, il n'en pouvait plus.

« -Dave Collins, Rick Hostirne, Chad Simean et Cole Adams, ce sont eux qui m'on agressé » avoua-t-il finalement. « Et ils m'ont agressé parce que... je suis gay.»

Stiles se mordit la langue. Voilà, c'était dit. Il fixa son père en quête d'un réaction, mais celui-ci était impassible. John se demandait si son fils lui mentait encore. Il avait bien sorti la même chose devant le _Jungle_. Pourtant, en regardant l'anxiété de Stiles qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, il comprit que son fils ne lui mentait pas pour une fois.

« -Ces gamins t'ont agressé parce que... tu aimes les hommes ? » demanda le Shérif, peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu, buttant sur la fin de sa phrase.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une agression homophobe se passait à Beacon Hills. Et c'était envers son fils unique en plus. Une colère sourde monta en lui. Pour lui, c'était de la violence gratuite. Il ne tolérait déjà pas la violence, alors _ça_ il n'allait pas y laisser passer.

« -En vérité, je n'aime pas les hommes, j'aime un homme » fit Stiles doucement en se frottant la nuque.

Le Shérif allait l'interroger sur l'identité de ce fameux homme, mais se retint. Son fils ne voulait peut-être ne pas trop en dévoiler devant Hale.

« -Dès que tu sors d'ici, on va au poste pour porter plainte. Il me faudra ta déposition et la votre Monsieur Hale, je ne les laisserais pas s'en tirer ! » promit-il, le visage sombre. « Je dois retourner travailler, fiston, je viendrais te chercher à ta sortie ce soir. »

Il enlaça de nouveau son fils, adressa un signe de tête à Derek et sortit.

« -Au moins, il ne l'a pas mal pris » lança Stiles, soulagé.

« -Attends de lui dire avec qui tu sors » répondit Derek dans un grognement.

Stiles fixa Derek, fouillant son visage à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait lui indiquer ses pensées. Mais l'Alpha était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Sauf que l'hyperactif le connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne le croyait.

« -Derek. »

Face au ton doux, mais ferme de son compagnon, le loup tourna son regard vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« -Promet-moi que tu ne vas pas leur faire de mal. »

« -Quoi ?! Pourquoi je ne leur ferais pas payer au centuple ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ils méritent d'être puni pour ça ! »

Stiles lui sourit avec douceur en lui prenant la main.

« -C'est là que mon père, le Shérif de cette ville, intervient. La colère appelle la colère, le sang appelle le sang, Derek. On a déjà vu trop de sang couler. J'en ai trop vu couler pour moi, à cause de moi. »

Stiles ne se rappelait que trop bien lorsqu'il était possédé par le Nogitsune. Tout ce malheur, toute cette douleur, tout ce chaos... Il ne voulait plus voir ça. Il avait trop versé de sang. Il détourna le regard essayant de refouler ses souvenirs néfastes loin au fond de lui.

Derek observa son compagnon en silence. Son loup se révoltait. Ils devaient payer. Il le devaient ! Mais lorsqu'il avait lu la tristesse dans le regard de Stiles, il n'avait pas pu résister. Si l'adolescent ne voulait pas, il ne le ferait pas. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en parler à sa meute. Ses Bêtas pourraient très bien malmener un peu les quatre enfoirés qui avaient tabasser Stiles.

« -D'accord, Stiles, tu as ma parole. Je ne leur ferais pas de mal, je ne ferais pas couler leur sang » dit-il finalement, à contre-coeur.

L'hyperactif lui sourit, reconnaissant.

« -Approche, je peux pas me penché, j'ai une côte fêlée.»

Derek retint le grognement de rage à la mention de sa côte. Ils avaient blessé Stiles. Il serra fort les mâchoires. Un seul regard de Stiles suffit pour l'apaiser un peu. Avec un soupir, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Ooo0ooO

La meute était réunie dans le salon de Derek. Tous étaient là, sauf Stiles qui était rentré chez lui avec son père, après avoir déposé une plainte.

« -Derek, pourquoi on est là ? Tu nous inquiètes à tourner en rond. Et puis il est où Stiles ? » demanda Scott, qui s'inquiétait de l'absence de son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas répondu à ses messages.

Derek cessa de faire les cent pas pour regarder chacun de ses Bêtas un à un.

« - Aujourd'hui, après l'entraînement de cross » commença lentement Derek pour contrôler son accès de rage, « je suis passé au lycée pour récupérer Stiles. »

Il serra les mâchoires alors que les souvenirs revenaient. L'odeur de haine et de peur. Les bruits des coups, les gémissements de Stiles.

« -Et ? Derek, dis ce que tu as à dire ! » s'énerva Scott, de plus en plus inquiet.

La voix de son Bêta ramena Derek dans le présent.

« -Je l'ai retrouvé en train de se faire tabasser par quatre connards de votre lycée ! » hurla-t-il en frappant un mur de toutes ses forces.

Il se brisa plusieurs phalanges et la douleur prit le pas sur la rage. Il se concentra sur ça pour ne pas se précipiter dehors à la recherche des quatre coupables. Un silence s'était abattu à l'annonce, tandis que tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Tu peux répéter ? » gronda Scott, tremblant.

Alison glissa une main dans celle du loup pour le calmer.

« -Pourquoi ? » demanda Lydia, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

« -Parce qu'il est avec moi » répondit durement Derek.

Les voix de tous les Bêtas s'élevèrent dans un même grondement.

« -Qui ? » demanda simplement Scott, le corps tendu par la colère.

« -Dave, Rick, Cole et Chad » l'informa Derek.

« -Les enfoirés ! » s'exclama Jackson, à la surprise de tous. « Ils ont fait subir la même chose à Danny quand il est sorti du placard. Je les ai remis à leur place une fois. Ils ont pas du comprendre... Je vais me faire une putain de joie de leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer. »

« -Non. J'ai promis à Stiles que je ne ferais pas couler leur sang. Si je les approche, je les étripes et les pends avec leurs boyaux. Si Stiles les voit blesser, il va nous en vouloir. Mais on ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Je veux le venger !»

Tous acquiescèrent. Au nom de la meute, ils vengeraient Stiles, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dave et sa bande avaient attaqué un ami, un membre de la meute, un membre de leur famille. Chaque loup réclamait des représailles.

« -On a qu'à nous transformer devant eux, grogner un peu, sortir les griffes, et leur faire tellement peur qu'ils en auront des cauchemars toute leur vie et qu'ils consulteront des tas de psy » suggéra Erica. « On ne risque rien, qui irait croire que les loups-garous existent ? Ils les prendront pour des malades et les ferons enfermer. Et s'ils ne disent rien, on aura la paix, ils laisseront Stiles tranquille. »

Ils se tournèrent vers leur Alpha pour avoir son assentiment. Et plus Derek y pensait, plus il trouvait cette idée très bonne. Il avait promis de ne pas les blesser. Il ne les toucherait pas. C'était parfait.

« -Très bien. Il nous faut un plan. »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, les idées fusant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, sous les coups de minuit, ils avaient un plan parfait.

Ooo0ooO

Derek les avaient accompagné au poste de police, l'adjoint Parrish prenant sa déposition, puis il était parti après avoir adressé un regard à Stiles. Celui-ci avait porté plainte avec son père et avait relaté les faits. Il s'était souvenu que Dave et Rick étaient dans les vestiaires quand il parlait de Derek avec Scott, Isaac et Jackson. C'était donc comme ça qu'il l'avait su. A cette nouvelle, son père avait eu l'air un peu triste. Evidemment, Stiles venait de lui dire que trois de ses amis étaient au courant, qu'il avait mis deux « camarades » au courant sans le vouloir, mais que lui, son propre père, n'était pas au courant. Il devait penser que son fils manquait de confiance en lui, il avait sans doute redouter sa réaction. C'était pourtant ridicule, c'était toujours son fils, qu'il aime une femme ou un homme. Il ne niait pas qu'il aurait du mal à s'y faire - aucun parent ne s'attend à ce que son fils ou sa fille soit homosexuel - mais tant que son fils était heureux, il ne voyait pas pourquoi s'y opposer.

Seulement, tout ça, ils n'avaient pas encore pu se le dire. Ils étaient de la voiture du Shérif, en direction de leur maison, mais aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole. Ils descendirent du véhicule, entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent dans le hall. Finalement, ils prirent la parole en même temps.

« -Stiles je...»

« -Papa je...»

Ils se sourirent, gênés. Puis Stiles bâilla allègrement, les yeux embués de fatigue. Tout ces événements l'avaient épuisés.

« -Va dormir Stiles, tu as besoin de récupérer. Mais tu sais qu'on va avoir cette conversation demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles hocha la tête et enlaça son père avant de monter les escaliers et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Se déshabiller fut une épreuve douloureuse et il n'eut pas le courage d'enfiler un pyjamas. Il se glissa donc sous sa couverture simplement vêtu de son boxer. Avec un autre bâillement, il se tourna sur le côté droit et ferma les yeux.

Les coups. La violence. Le sang. Les mots. L'humiliation. Ses rêves - ou plutôt ses cauchemars -étaient peuplés d'angoisse, de peur et tristesse. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son coeur battait la chamade. Le sang, son sang, souillait son corps. La douleur iradiait ses membres, pulsait dans tout son être au rythme de son coeur affolé. Il avait mal, tellement mal ! Et comme les coups ne suffisaient pas, les mots aussi blessaient.

Il ouvrit les yeux, fouillant les ténèbres pour trouver un repère, la respiration irrégulière. Il transpirait légèrement. Son cauchemar avait paru si vrai... Il pouvait encore sentir le sang chaud couler sur sa peau, sentir le froid du métal contraster avec sa chaleur lorsqu'il s'abattait sur un de ses membres. Il frissonna.

« -Tout va bien chaton, je suis là » chuchota la voix basse de Derek près de lui.

Il sursauta, grimaçant de douleur.

« - Fait du bruit la prochaine fois, j'ai failli mourir de peur ! » rétorqua Stiles, essayant de retrouver une rythme cardiaque régulier.

Pourtant, il était vraiment heureux que Derek soit passé. Grâce à sa présence, les bribes de son cauchemar commençaient déjà à s'effacer. Le loup s'assit sur son lit et prit ses aises. Les bras de l'Alpha virent entourer l'adolescent qui se blottit contre lui avec joie.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père apprécie que je fasse du bruit à trois heures du matin » finit par répondre le loup, amusé.

« -Oh ça va, t'as compris ce que je voulais dire...»

Avec un petit rire, Derek traça des petits dessins dans le dos de son compagnon en un geste apaisant.

« -Rendors-toi chaton, tu as besoin de sommeil » chuchota Derek.

La tête posé sur le torse de l'Alpha, écoutant le rythme régulier de son coeur, Stiles retrouva facilement les bras de Morphée, qui l'accueillit avec joie.

Derek veilla Stiles jusqu'à l'aube avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son compagnon avec douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Pas la peine que John les surprenne.

Stiles finit par émerger, sentant un vide froid à côté de lui. Il détestait les matins de ce genre, où Derek devait s'échapper par la fenêtre comme un voleur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil : 6h00. Il soupira et se leva, grimaçant de douleur. Il sentait que sa côte allait encore lui en faire voir pendant au moins un mois. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds et se glissa sous l'eau chaude avec un soupir de bonheur. Il prit soin de ne pas regarder son corps pour ne pas voir les marques qui y étaient apposées. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Après s'être séché et habillé avec précaution, il descendit dans la cuisine. Sans grande surprise, il y découvrit son père, une tasse de café dans la main et le journal posé devant lui. Il leva les yeux pour sourire à son fils.

« -Bonjour fiston. Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il, affable.

« -Pas aussi bien que d'habitude mais pas pire que d'autres fois » répondit Stiles, en haussant les épaules.

Il se prit un bol, des céréales et du lait puis s'installa en face de son père. Il inspira profondément. C'était le moment où jamais d'en parler avec son père. Plus tard, il ne savait pas s'il en aurait le courage.

« -Papa, je suis désolé de t'avoir caché que j'étais...»

« - Homosexuel ? » l'aida son père, voulant prouver à son fils que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« -Je ne me vois pas comme un gay P'pa. Je ne suis pas attiré par tout les mecs. Je suis juste tombé amoureux d'un seul gars...» répondit Stiles, hésitant.

A ce qu'il en savait, il n'y avait que Derek. Juste lui. Danny ne l'intéressait pas, et il ne matait pas d'autres mecs. Non, il n'y avait que Derek. Il ne regardait que Derek, n'aimait que lui. C'était comme ça.

« -D'accord, j'ai compris. Et qui est-il ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Scott ? » interrogea le Shérif.

« -Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non, Scott est comme un frère ! C'est limite de l'inceste ce truc ! » grimaça Stiles avant d'enfourner une cuillerée de céréales.

« -Tu me rassures. Alors, qui es-ce ? »

Stiles déglutit.

« -Ça ne va pas te plaire Papa. Vraiment pas. »

« -Je te promets de ne pas m'énerver, ni faire de remarque. »

Stiles soupira. Il voulait préparer son père au choc, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible.

« - C'est... C'est Derek Hale. J'aime Derek...» lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il fixa son père qui était sans réaction, essayant de savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

« -Je m'en doutais un peu ... » répondit finalement le Shérif.

Stiles ouvrit des grands yeux et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni par où commencer. Devant la tête de son fils, John consentit à développer.

« -A l'hôpital, il était près de toi. Il n'a pas quitté ton chevet. Il ne t'a pratiquement pas quitté des yeux, comme si tu allais t'envoler. Avant de répondre à ma question, avant que tu ne m'avoues que tu aimais les hommes... enfin un homme, tu lui as lancé un regard, comme si tu attendais son approbation pour parler. Et au poste, il essayait de te garder dans son champ de vision. Avant de partir, il t'a fixé, comme pour être sûr que tu allais bien. Et puis, il t'a trouvé par hasard, sous les gradins du terrain de Cross ? Il devait être au lycée pour une bonne raison. Ce n'est pas si sorcier à deviner...»

Stiles ouvrit encore une fois la bouche, stupéfait.

« -Je comprends pourquoi tu es Shérif » marmonna Stiles. « Et ça te dérange pas ? »

Le Shérif grimaça.

« -Il n'est pas le gendre idéal, c'est vrai. Je l'ai déjà arrêté comme suspect dans une enquête pour meurtre, mais il était innocent. Il paraît toujours un peu louche, mais vu la façon dont il te regarde, je suppose qu'il ne te veut pas de mal. S'il veut ton bonheur autant que je le veux, alors c'est bon pour moi. Mais il a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux !»

Un immense sourire barra le visage de Stiles. Lui qui pensait que son père allait complètement péter un câble, il était agréablement surpris qu'il prenne la nouvelle aussi calmement. Son père était le meilleur, et il ne manqua pas de le lui dire.

« -J'ai des conditions cependant. Il est plus vieux que toi Stiles, techniquement c'est du détournement de mineur ce qu'il fait. Je veux bien fermer les yeux, mais... Dis-moi que vous n'avez pas... Enfin, vous n'avez pas encore eu de relation sex...»

« -Holà ! Je t'arrête tout de suite Papa ! Ce n'est même pas encore envisagé, tu vas bien trop vite pour moi ! » paniqua Stiles.

« -Bien, bien. Attends d'être majeur pour ça, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Sois très prudent fils. Ma deuxième condition c'est que je veux le rencontrer officiellement. Enfin, comme étant ton... petit ami ? »

Stiles étouffa un rire. Derek n'aimait absolument pas ce terme, arguant qu'il n'était plus en primaire.

« -Il préfère le terme de compagnon. Et c'est d'accord, on peut l'inviter à dîner ce soir ? On mangera des pizzas pour fêter ça...»

« -Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il vient, il peut venir quand il veut » blagua le Shérif.

Ils partirent dans une discussion sur les repas équilibrés tout en terminant leur petit-déjeuné.

* * *

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu :D

N'hésitez pas, la review est votre amie, tout comme elle est la mienne :D

A demain pour le dernier chapitre mes loulous :coeur:


	3. Vengeance

Et voilà le dernier chapiiitre ! Amusez-vous bien en le lisant :D

**Titre : **Réalité brutale

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. Davis excepté l'intrigue qui est de moi-même :3

**Couple : **Stiles/Derek

**Rating : **T

**Note : **Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je réponds personnellement à tous :D **Minzy,** vu que je peux pas te répondre par MP, je le fais là ! :D Alors déjà, bien sûr que je t'aime voyons, je suis trop gentille :) C'était même pas une fin, juste une petite coupure dramatique pour faire de l'effet ah ah, je suis un peu diabolique quand même :') Et oui, je fonds sur le Sterek, j'ai tendance à romantiser leur relation à outrance, alors que parfois Derek ne serait pas aussi câlin - bon, le surnom chaton est un peu tire par les cheveux non ? Mais j'ai déjà lu ça quelque part, et là encore j'ai craqué, je trouve ça trop mignon :') -. En tout cas, merci, ton compliment me touche beaucoup !

Voilà, je vous laisse tranquillement lire :D :coeur:

* * *

**Réalité brutale**

Chapitre 3 : Vengeance

_Stiles étouffa un rire. Derek n'aimait absolument pas ce terme, arguant qu'il n'était plus en primaire._

_« -Il préfère le terme de compagnon. Et c'est d'accord, on peut l'inviter à dîner ce soir ? On mangera des pizzas pour fêter ça...»_

_« -Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il vient, il peut venir quand il veut » blagua le Shérif._

_Ils partirent dans une discussion sur les repas équilibrés tout en terminant leur petit-déjeuné._

C'est le Shérif qui emmena Stiles au lycée, la Jeep de celui-ci étant restée sur le parking. Après une dernière accolade avec son père, il descendit de voiture et alla rejoindre ses amis qui se regroupaient devant les portes du bâtiment. Il sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Derek :

_Stiles : Viens ce soir, 20h00. Et passe par la porte._

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir :

_Derek : Ton père est au courant pour nous ?_

_Stiles : Ouais, il t'invite à dîner. Pizza, ça te va ?_

_Derek : C'est parfait. A ce soir, je t'aime._

Stiles sourit béatement. Derek ne le lui disait pas de vive voix, mais il le faisait souvent par message. Stiles ne s'en formalisait pas, il se doutait que c'était plus difficile pour Derek de le dire.

_Stiles : Je t'aime aussi mon loulou !_

_Derek : Stiles ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom débile !_

Stiles ne lui répondit pas et adressa un sourire angélique à son téléphone, avant de rejoindre le groupe. Tous se turent à son arrivée, et Scott s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour l'enlacer.

« -Okay, j'en déduis que vous êtes au courant ? » demanda Stiles quand son meilleur ami l'eut lâché.

« -Ma mère m'a raconté ce matin. Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Scott.

« -J'ai jamais été mieux, Scottie ! »

Devant les regards qui le scrutaient, sceptiques, comptant le nombre de bleus, il reprit :

« -Non mais sérieux ! Bon, j'ai une ou deux côtes fêlées et pas mal de bleus partout, mais je me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Mon père est au courant pour Derek et moi, et il l'a bien pris, il dîne ce soir à la maison. Je suis vraiment heureux, Scottie, je te le promets ! »

Devant la bonne nouvelle, tous se détendirent. Alison, Lydia et Erica le prirent dans leurs bras et Scott et Isaac le tapèrent affectueusement dans le dos. Même Boyd tapota son épaule avec un fin sourire. Seul Jackson ne fit rien et ne dit rien, mais l'ensemble de la meute savait qu'il était content pour son Alpha et Stiles, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Le joyeux groupe entra dans le bâtiment pour se diriger en cours sous les babillages d'un Stiles hyperactif et hyper-heureux. La meute était attendrie de le voir aller aussi bien. Jusqu'au moment où ils croisèrent Dave, Rick, Chad et Cole, avec d'autres membres de leur bande. Sept regards d'un noir si profond qu'ils en absorbaient presque la lumière se dardèrent sur les quatres comparses avec haine. Scott serra les poings, grondant sourdement. Alison agrippa son bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, lui rappelant le plan. Le loup eut du mal à ne pas sauter à la gorge des agresseurs de Stiles mais écouta sagement Alison.

La journée se passa lentement pour Stiles qui était pressé d'être le soir. Au déjeuné, il révéla à ses amis la surprise que Derek avait prévu pour lui, attirant sifflements admiratifs et grognements jaloux.

« -Sérieusement ? Derek va te laisser conduir son petit bébé ? » demanda Scott, ahuri.

Stiles hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« -Ouais » soupira-t-il, rêveur. « Je devais la conduir hier mais avec les évènements, je suppose que ça sera ce soir. De toute façon, il me l'a promis, alors je la conduirai ! »

Ses amis rirent de bon coeur et continuèrent leur discussion avec entrain jusqu'à l'heure de retourner en cours. Et l'après-midi passa aussi lentement que le matin. Mais finalement, la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, et Stiles couru presque jusqu'à sa Jeep sous les rires et les encouragements de la meute.

L'hyperactif était fébrile et ne tenait plus en place - enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, jetant fréquemment des coups d'oeils à son réveil. Il décida de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant et s'installa à son ordinateur pour faire quelques recherches sur tout et n'importe quoi. C'est comme ça qu'il découvrit que les loutres dorment main dans la main avec leur partenaire.

Lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentie enfin, Stiles sortit de sa chambre comme un diable de sa boîte - non sans douleur - et dévala les escaliers pour ouvrir à Derek. Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

« -Bonsoir chaton » murmura l'Alpha en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

« -Est-ce que tu savais que les loutres se tiennent la main en dormant ? » répliqua l'adolescent.

Derek haussa les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il avait l'habitude à présent des phrases sans rapport avec le context que pouvait sortir Stiles.

« -Non, je ne le savais pas, et franchement, je m'en fous » répondit Derek avec un sourire.

Stiles marmona un « sans coeur » avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer l'Alpha. John apparut dans l'entrée.

« -Monsieur Hale » fit le Shérif en tendant une main.

« -Shérif Stilinski » répliqua Derek en serrant la main tendue.

Le père de Stiles eut un sourire avant de les inviter à le suivre dans la cuisine où ils s'installèrent ; John en bout de table, Stiles et Derek côte à côte.

« -Alors, dites-moi, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? » questionna le Shérif.

« -Deux mois » répondit le couple en même temps.

« -Je vois. Quel âge avez-vous Derek ? » continua John, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Stiles.

« -J'ai vingt-trois ans, monsieur Stilinski. »

« -Et moi j'en ai dix-sept Papa, on a que six ans de différence. Dans dix ans, ça ne se verra même plus... » intervint Stiles.

L'adolescent était légèrement agacé par le manège de son père. Le Shérif savait bien la réponse à ces questions, il avait étudié le dossier de Derek quand celui-ci était accusé de meurtre. Tout ça était inutile.

« -Je suis au courant de ton âge Stiles, merci. Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, commande donc les pizzas. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que c'était un moyen de l'éloigner de Derek. Néanmoins il s'exécuta et s'isola dans le salon pour appeler la pizzeria.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que si vous faites du mal à mon fils, je trouverai un moyen de vous coffrer ? » réprit le Shérif.

« -Je ne ferais jamais de mal à votre fils monsieur Stilinski. Il m'est trop précieux... » Il fit une pause avec une petite grimace, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à étaler ses sentiments. « Surtout, ne lui dites pas ce que je viens de dire, j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

« -Je ne dirais pas un mot » sourit le père de Stiles. « Vous pouvez m'appeler John. »

Stiles revint sur ces entre-faits et se rassit près de Derek en bavardant, se lançant dans un monologue dont il avait le secret.

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien, et Stiles se sentit heureux et très soulagé. Il observait son père et son compagnon discuter de méanique, semblant sur la même longueur d'onde. Les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus au monde se tenaient avec lui, dans cette cuisine, et s'entendaient bien. Il agrandissait sa famille et en donnait une nouvelle à Derek.

A la fin du repas, l'Alpha prit la parole :

« -Veuillez nous excuser, John, mais j'ai promis une surprise à votre fils hier et je me dois de la lui offrir... »

« Il va me laisser conduir sa Camaro ! » s'exclama Stiles en se levant d'un bond, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

John observa son fils. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient d'excitation et de joie et il semblait trépigner sur place. Son regard se déposa sur Derek. Son gendre - parce que, vu comme s'était parti, Derek allait être son gendre - regardait Stiles avec tendresse. John sut à cet instant qu'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant Derek. Il rendait son fils heureux et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait : voir son fils heureux.

« -Vous avez confiance en mon fils...» lança le Shérif, sous-entendant clairement qu'il ne fallait pas.

« -Absolument pas » sourit Derek. « S'il fait la moindre rayure à ma voiture, je le ferais travailler pour qu'il rembourse les réparations. »

« -Je n'en attends pas moins » répliqua le père, satisfait que Derek apprennen la vie à son fils.

« -Eh ! » s'indigna Stiles. « Je suis toujours là je vous signal ! Je vous entends ! Et bien sûr que Derek me fait confiance !»

Derek étouffa un rire et finalement ils s'éclipsèrent. Stiles se précipita vers la voiture et la regarda dans un silence presque religieux. Il effleura la carrosserie du bout des doigts avec une déférence frisant le ridicule. Une expression de pur émerveillement peignait les traits de l'adolescent tandis qu'il approchait de la portière conducteur. Avec un sourire, Derek lui lança les clés et Stiles s'empressa de se glisser derrière le volant. L'Alpha s'installa côté passager, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son compagnon. Stiles caressa le cuir de volant, inspirant profondément cet odeur qui lui rappelait tant Derek. Il s'attacha et après avoir respirer profondément pour calmer les tremblements d'excitations qui parcouraient ses membres, il démara et fit rugir le moteur pour le plaisir d'entendre le grondement puissant, puis s'engagea dans la rue.

Stiles se mit à parler, parler et parler tandis qu'il roulait jusqu'en dehors de la ville. Il voulait pousser un peu le moteur sans risquer d'atterrir au poste. Derek ne dit rien, mais guettait la forêt, espérant que ses Bêtas ne seraient pas assez stupides pour exécuter leur plan près de la route.

Ooo0ooO

Les Bêtas avaient attendus la fin de la journée avec une impatience grandissante. Ils ruminaient le plan, encore et encore, pour qu'il soit parfait, pour ne pas en oublier des détails. Lydia avait glissé des mots dans les casiers de Dave, Rick, Chad et Col leur donnant rendez-vous dans la Clairière des Faons, un coin isolé de la forêt, pas trop loin de la ville pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Elle avait prétexté une fête en petit comité, seulement sur invitation. Connaissant la réputation de ses fêtes, elle savait qu'ils ne résisteraient pas.

Le soir venu, les Bêtas - y compris Lydia, Alison et même Peter qui, quoi qu'il en dise, aimait bien Stiles et trouvait son agression révoltante - s'étaient placé à des points stratégiques pour pouvoir se regrouper en cercle autour des agresseurs de Stiles. Ils se réjouissaient déjà de la peur qu'ils allaient leur donner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, braillant et chantant faux, dans la forêt, ils ne se rendirent pas immédiatement compte qu'il n'y avait ni musique, ni lumière ni même une quelconque présence. Quand ils en prirent conscience, il était trop tard, ils étaient au centre de la clairière. Des grondements et grognements féroces s'élevaient de toute part. Ils pouvaient voir des yeux bleus et ambres briller dans la nuit avant de pouvoir distinguer les corps. Les bruits d'animaux se rapprochaient tandis que les formes sombres de leur corps se détachaient des ténèbres de la forêt.

Les quatres adolescents se mirent dos les uns aux autres pour garder la menace en visuel. La peur faisait battre leur coeur en un rythme effréné, l'adrénaline coulait dans leur sang qui battait furieusement à leur tempes, leurs membres tremblaient, leur respiration se détraquait, se faisait plus courte. L'odeur de la terreur envahit soudain la clairière. Une odeur âcre et nauséabonde, qui rappelait le souffre. Une forme se détacha soudain du groupe d'ombres qui s'approchaient. Ils pouvaient distinguer les contours d'un arc, la flèche pointée sur eux.

« -Ne vous approchez plus jamais de Stiles ou qui que ça soit d'autre » clama la voix de cette forme, une voix féminine, claire et forte. « Si on apprend que vous avez levé la main sur quelqu'un de plus faible que vous, vous le regretterez. Les grognements que vous entendez appartiennent à ceux qui vous tueront si vous recommencez.»

La forme décocha la flèche qui se planta aux pieds de Dave. Il sursauta et frissonna.

« -Ce que vous avez fait à Stiles est inhumain. » intervint une autre voix féminine qu'ils reconnaissaient cette fois. Lydia. « On a décidé qu'on ne vous tabasserait pas comme vous l'avez fait, on ne s'abaissera pas à ça. On a trouvé bien pire pour vous. »

L'intonnation froide et calculatrice qu'avait utilisé Lydia leur firent présager le pire. Ils ne doutaient pas du génie machiavélique de la jeune fille. Le cercle que formait les ombres aux yeux brillants se resserra.

« -Vu que vous haïssez tant les homosexuels, on veut que Dave et Rick sortent ensemble cette semaine, Chad et Cole aussi. Ce qui inclut également les baisers passionnés au lycée, devant tout le monde et autres gestes affectueux comme se tenir la main... Toute la semaine. On y veillera, comptez sur nous. Si demain matin vous n'avez rien fait, je vous conseille de ne pas croiser notre route. De toute façon, on vous retrouvera, on a des « pisteurs »... J'espère m'être bien faite comprendre. Et au cas où vos cerveaux stupides n'aient pas saisi, ceci était clairement une menace. Bien évidemment, il ne servira à rien d'en parler à quelqu'un, qui vous croira de toute façon ? »

Les grognements s'intensifièrent, menaçants, comme pour acquiecer aux propos de la rousse. Les quatre comparses déglutirent avec difficulté avant d'hocher la tête. Tout, tout pour qu'ils puissent partir de cette forêt, s'éloigner de ces monstres qui voulaient les tuer. D'un même mouvement, lesdits monstres se sindèrent en deux pour leur laisser une échapatoire où ils s'engouffrèrent en courant. Ils s'enfuirent sans se retourner, la peur au ventre. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, la meute se retransforma et ils explosèrent de rire.

« -Lydia, ton idée était géniale ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être ton ennemi ! » s'exclama Isaac, rapidement approuvé par le reste de la meute.

« -On ne touche pas à un membre de la meute sans en payer le prix ! Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent ! » rétorqua Lydia, hautaine.

La joyeuse bande retourna vers leur véhicules et rentrèrent chez eux, pressés d'être le lendemain.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Derek, endormi. Il savoura le sentiment de bonheur de se réveiller près de son homme pour la première fois. Il observa les traits détendus de son compagnon avec fascination, et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts pour ne pas le réveiller. Il le trouva incroyablement beau, son visage n'était pas marqué par l'inquiétude, la méfiance et l'air dur qu'il arborait en temps normal.

« -Si tu continues à me fixer, tu vas être en retard au lycée » marmonna Derek, ne faisant même pas l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il avait senti le coeur de Stiles s'acélérer et l'effleurement de ses doigts.

« -Bonjour à toi aussi mon loulou » répondit Stiles, ironique.

« -Stiles...» soupira l'Alpha, exaspéré. « Combien de fois vais-je te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Sérieusement. »

« -Au moins une fois de plus, mon loulou. Allez fais pas la tête ! C'est le premier matin qu'on passe ensemble, tais-toi avec ta mauvaise humeur et laisse-moi savourer ce début de journée parfait. »

Derek ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur le visage souriant de l'adolescent. Cédant à l'adorable tête qu'il avait en face de lui, il lui sourit et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, mais quand Derek caressa de sa langue la bouche qui lui était offerte, il devint plus passioné. Stiles posa sa main sur la nuque de l'Alpha pour approndir leur baiser et laissa son autre main s'égarer sur le torse dénudé de son compagnon.

C'est Derek qui mit fin au baiser lorsque tout deux furent essouflés.

« -Va au lycée » lui souffla-t-il.

« -Ils peuvent se passer de moi une journée...» se plaignit Stiles, essayant d'attraper les lèvres de Derek.

« -Non, tu vas au lycée. Tu voudrais pas que ton père me déteste parce que je t'empêche de t'instruire ? »

Avant que Stiles ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le loup s'était déjà levé et s'habillait. L'adolescent émit un son entre le grognement de frustration et le gémissement plaintif. A ce moment là, trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

« -Stiles, ne soit pas en retard en cours ! » lança la voix étouffée du Shérif à travers la porte.

Derek adressa un regard disant clairement « Tu vois je te l'avais dit » à son compagnon. Stiles soupira.

« -T'inquiète Papa, je me lève...»

Avec une grimace de douleur, il sortit du lit.

« -Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ? » lui proposa doucement le loup.

« -Je préfère que tu me déshabilles...» répondit Stiles.

Devant le haussement de sourcils de Derek, l'adolescent réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit.

« -Oui, enfin, bon c'est pas... je veux dire.. c'est ... Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je vais prendre une douche. »

Et Stiles fila sans demander son reste. Dans la salle de bain, il prit quelques minutes pour examiner les marques sur son corps. Certains bleus avaient carrément viré au violet, avec des touches de jaune et de noir. Avec un soupir, il se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il fit aussi vite qu'il put, et quand il entra dans sa chambre, Derek n'était déjà plus là. Etait-il partit ? En tendant l'oreille, il entendit deux voix étouffées lui parvenir. Avec un sourire, il se dépêcha de s'habiller - non sans quelques gémissements et grimaces de douleur - et descendit dans la cuisine, son sac de cours en main.

« -Bonjour fiston, bien dormi ? » lui demanda son père quand il entra dans la pièce.

« -Comme un bébé, et toi ? » répondit Stiles avec un sourire en se prenant un bol.

Céréales et lait en main, il alla s'installer à la table, près de Derek.

« -Bien aussi » répliqua John en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Stiles commença alors son bavardage habituel tandis que le Shérif et Derek échangeaient un regard consterné. Faire subir pareil traitement à leurs oreilles dès le matin n'était pas humain. Lorsqu'il y eut un blanc, Derek en profita pour parler :

« -Je t'emmène au lycée ce matin, il faut que je parle à Scott. »

« -Et je rentre comment ? » demanda Stiles, la bouche pleine.

« -Je reviendrai te chercher idiot...» soupira le loup en roulant des yeux.

« -Eh ! Je te permets pas ! Je suis très intelligent...» fit-il, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. « Je pourrais conduire ta Camaro alors ? Juste pour ce matin ? »

Il semblait tellement plein d'espoir que Derek se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« -D'accord, mais n'en fait pas une habitude. C'est la dernière fois que tu toucheras le volant de cette voiture. »

« -Génial ! On y va ? » s'exclama Stiles en se levant pour débarrasser son petit déjeuné.

« -Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pressé d'aller en cours » commenta son père, amusé.

Derek lui adressa un sourire et, tandis que Stiles était déjà dans l'entrée criant un « A ce soir ! » précipité, lui serra la main. Il rejoignit son compagnon avec une lenteur calculée alors que celui-ci trépignait d'impatience devant la Camaro, lui demandant de se dépêcher. Derek lui sourit en lui tendant les clés.

Après avoir volé un baiser à l'Alpha, Stiles se précipita derrière le volant, se retrouvant immédiatement entouré de l'odeur de cuir inhérente à Derek.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée ne se fit pas sans bruit, Stiles bavardant pour deux. Derek fut presque soulagé d'arriver enfin. Il sortit de la voiture sous les regards interrogatifs de ses Bêtas. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude que Derek ne conduise pas sa voiture. Il s'appuya contre le capot et Stiles vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre la meute. Scott se détacha du groupe pour venir près de Derek.

« -T'aurais dû être là hier » pouffa son Bêta. « J'ai cru qu'ils allaient se faire dessus ! L'idée de Lydia est magnifique ! Si tu restes jusqu'à la sonnerie, tu devrais voir les deux nouveaux couples arriver...»

Scott ricana, satisfait, et retourna auprès de ses amis. Et effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, Dave et Rick se tenaient par la main, suivit par Chad et Cole, la tête basse, les joues rouges de honte. Un regard de Lydia, puis de la meute - leurs yeux brillants de leur nature lupine - les firent se figer. Même à distance, Derek pouvait sentir le parfum de la peur et de l'humiliation lui parvenir. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand Dave le repéra. Il leur fit un mouvement de la main ironique. Coincés, les quatre comparses se regardèrent effarés. D'un lent mouvement, ils s'embrassèrent, une mine de dégoût clairement peinte sur leur traits.

« -J'y crois pas ! » s'exclama Stiles. « Ces enfoirés m'ont tabassé parce que j'aime Derek, et là ils s'embrassent ?! Putain quoi ! C'était des gays refoulés ! »

Stiles n'ayant pas modulé sa voix, tous ceux autour se tournèrent vers l'objet de leur attention. Une foule de sifflements et de moqueries s'éleva des élèves, tandis que la meute riait de bon coeur devant la remarque de l'adolescent.

Satisfait, Derek remonta dans sa Camaro et quitta le parking. Personne n'attaquerait Stiles. Il sourit. Sa meute était soudée et se protégeait les uns les autres, sans avoir besoin de violence. Il était fier d'eux.

_FIN_

* * *

Alooors ?! Que pensez-vous de cette vengeance ? Je crois qu'on devrait punir tout les homophobes qui sont violents et plutôt virulent, comme ça, hihi !

J'espère que ça vous a plu mes loulous ! Laissez une 'tite review :D

On se retrouve plus tard pour d'autres OS et/ou ficlettes :D :coeur:


End file.
